It's Mother Day, Am I Have Any Mom?
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: hari ibu.  tapi emang Vocaloid punya ibu? hmm... liat saja! RnR?


_**Vocaloid fanfic**_

_**Vocaloid **_

_**Story by: arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: gaje, aneh. Random! **_

* * *

><p>Tanggal 22-12-2011<br>Hari ibu~ siapapun tau hari ini hari ibu kan? Tapi para Vocaloid ternyata tak tau kalau hari ini hari ibu. Hmm… kira-kira kenapa ya?

Ah! Vocaloid kan android. Mereka tak tau apa itu hari ibu, karena mereka tak dilahirkan oleh ibu mereka.

* * *

><p><em>And the story begins~<em>

Miku berjalan santai siang itu.  
>"Hmm… hmm… hari ini indah seperti biasanya. Langit cerah, matahari bersinar cerah, orang-orang bergembira, burung-burung berkicau." Miku menyenandungkan lagu World is Mine.<br>"Hm? Apa itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Miku berhenti dan melihat seorang anak kecil sedang menghiasi pohon natal bersama keluarganya. "Ahh, iya. Sebentar lagi natal ya? Ufufu, kurayakan bareng siapa saja ya? Bareng semuanya ah. Aoki, CUL, dan kawan-kawan juga. Biar mereka bisa beradaptasi bareng kita semua. Kusediakan Wine tidak ya? Si Meiko nanti bakal mabuk tidak ya?" Miku berjalan sambil mengkhayalkan malam natal nanti.

"Ng?" Miku berhenti lagi. Melihat orang lagi tentu. Anak kecil yang keliatannya umurnya 5 tahunan dengan ibu dan ayahnya tentu. Tapi rasanya ini berbeda bagi Miku. "Apa yang anak itu lakukan?" tanya Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat hari ibu, mama! Aku membuat hadiah ini sendiri, lho!" anak kecil yang dilihat Miku itu memberikan sebuah gambar acak-acakan pada ibunya. Tapi ibunya tersenyum dan berkata, "Waahh… bagus sekali gambarnya. Lebih bagus dari gambar pelukis manapun. Terima kasih, anakku."

"Okaa-san, aku mau menyanyikan lagu untuk Okaa-san." Anak perempuan kecil yang satu lagi menyanyikan lagu untuk ibunya. Suara anak itu tidak bagus, tentu saja. Tapi sang ibu tetap memujinya. "Wah, suaramu memang yang terbaik!"

"Uhh… suara anak itu biasa saja. Masih lebih bagus suara Rin-chan kok." Miku sewot sendiri.

Lalu kedua anak itu berkata penuh semangat bersamaan,  
>" 'Haha no hi omodetō, Okaa-san!' (selamat hari ibu, ibu!)"<p>

"…"  
>"Pantas saja aku merasa berbeda. Ibu? Apa itu?" Miku menatap bingung. "Ah, mungkin Meiko-chan tau. Kutanyakan padanya ah." Miku berlari buru-buru menuju tempat tinggalnya, ingin segera menanyakan apa arti 'ibu'.<p>

BRAK!  
>Pintu rumah dibuka secara kasar oleh Miku. Tentu saja semuanya kaget. Terutama Kaito yang lagi asik 'bergalau' dengan heningnya.<br>"A-ah… Miku-chan… selamat datang… a-a-ada apa?" kata Kaito terbata-bata.  
>"Apa artinya… ibu?" Miku bertanya dengan nggak nyelo.<br>"Haahhh?" semua kaget dengan pertanyaan Miku. Biasanya Miku nggak nanya yang aneh-aneh, biasanya juga tidak seperti ini.  
>Kaito dan Meiko bertatapan. Kaito menggangguk ke arah Meiko. "Iya…" gumamnya.<br>"Nah, Miku-chan, mari duduk sebentar." Miku mematuhi Meiko. Ia mengikuti Meiko dan duduk saat disuruh.

"…"

Hening… Meiko mungkin bingung ingin memulai dari mana.

"N-nah, Miku-chan, kau ingin tau apa itu 'ibu'?" tanya Meiko.  
>"Tentu!" kata Miku bersemangat. "Kalau itu adalah monster, akan kuhajar dia! Kalau itu hantu, akan kuusir dia! Kalau dia…"<br>"Kalau dia malaikat?" tanya Meiko tiba-tiba.  
>"Eh…?" Miku tergagap. "Ma… laikat?"<br>"Iya, kalau 'ibu' itu malaikat? Akan kau apakan?"  
>"Ak-aku… kalau dia malaikat jahat, akan kulawan!"<br>"Kalau itu malaikat baik?"  
>"Malai… kat… baik?"<br>"Ya. Malaikat baik yang telah mengabulkan permohonanmu."  
>"Aku… aku tak bisa apa-apa. Mau berterima kasih? Itu kurang. Mau kuberikan sesuatu? Tak ada yang bisa kuberikan. Aku… aku… gomen… aku tak tau harus bagaimana."<br>Meiko tersenyum dan membelai rambut Miku. "Nah, kau mau tau apa itu 'ibu' kan?"  
>Miku mengangguk.<br>"Ibu adalah… malaikat baik. Malaikat baik yang telah melahirkan kita. Mengasuh kita." Jelas Meiko.  
>"Me… lahirkan?"<br>"Melahirkan. Membuat kita bisa melihat dunia yang luas ini. Perjuangannya sangat besar, makanya ibu harus disayang, jangan dibuat kesal, jangan dibuat menangis."  
>"Kalau begitu… apa pencipta kita bisa disebut 'Ibu'?"<br>"Maaf, tapi 'ibu' yang itu lain."  
>"Lain?"<br>"Perjuangan ibu asli lebih hebat daripada 'ibu' itu."  
>"Jadi… jadi… apa aku punya ibu?"<br>Meiko menatap Miku serius. "Kau mau tau?"  
>"Tentu!"<br>"Sayangnya… tidak." Meiko menggeleng. "Kita bukan manusia, kita android. Berbeda dari manusia. Dan tak terlahir dari manusia. Tak punya ibu."  
>Miku menangis. "Huwaaa!"<br>"K-kau kenapa?"  
>"Aku… aku… aku ingin punya 'ibu'" Miku mencoba berkata sambil menangis.<br>"Wa-wah! Bagaimana ini!" Meiko kebingungan. "Kaito-kun! Bantu aku tolong!" Meiko memanggil Kaito pelan. Kaito segera mendatangi Meiko dan Miku.  
>"Ada apa, Meiko-san?" tanyanya.<br>"Miku ingin mempunyai ibu. Gimana nih?"

"H-h-h-huwaaaa!" Rin menangis. Lah?  
>"R-Rin-chan! Kenapa kau ikutan nangis?" Meiko memekik.<br>"Aku… aku… mendengar penjelasan Meiko-chan, jadi ingin punya ibu." Rin menjelaskan sambil menangis.  
>"Huweee…" sekarang Ren yang ikut nangis.<br>"Ren-kun!"  
>"Aku sama seperti Rin-neechan, juga ingin punya ibu!"<p>

"…"  
>Hening… ralat! Tak ada yang berkata-kata, cuma ada Miku, Rin, dan Ren yang menangis.<p>

"A-ano… Miku-chan, Rin-chan, Ren-chan…" Meiko tergagap. "Kalau mau… hari ini aku bisa jadi 'ibu' kalian." Meiko gugup.  
>Miku, Rin, dan Ren berhenti menangis.<br>"Hah? Meik-chan mau jadi ibu kami?" tanya Miku.  
>"Khusus hari ini. Panggil aku 'Okaa-san' kalau mau." Wajah Meiko memerah karena malu.<br>"Iya!"

Rin, Ren, dan Miku bertubrukan memeluk Meiko.  
>"Okaa-san kami khusus hari ini!"<p>

Meiko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sifat ketiga Vocaloid kecil itu. Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, dan semuanya juga hanya tersenyum melihat tiga Vocaloid kecil itu bermanja-manja pada 'Okaa-san' mereka khusus hari ini.

_**~Haha No Hi Omodetoo~**_

* * *

><p>gyahaha! sukses gue selesein. random sih, tapi peduli amat. FF yg gue bikin khusus hari ibu~ gomen ne jelek~ gomen ne yg nyesel krn baca (_ _)<p> 


End file.
